


Not Just Fun and Games

by ArgentumAckerman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumAckerman/pseuds/ArgentumAckerman
Summary: Noctis wants to play games but Prompto has other plans.





	Not Just Fun and Games

“Nooooccccttt,” Prompto groaned as he walked into Noctis’ room and looked at his boyfriend lying on his stomach, on his bed, playing his DS. “I’m bored!” Today was a weekend and Prompto planned on staying over at Noct’s house all day.

Noctis continued to play his game and didn’t even look at Prompto. He reached forward onto his headboard and grabbed a new manga magazine and chucked it at his boyfriend. “Here, you haven’t read that one yet.”

Prompto almost dropped the magazine but managed to catch it and sighed, “This wasn’t really what I had in mind.” Noctis ignored Prompto’s groans of displeasure and tapped away at his game furiously. “Can I at least get a kiss?”

Noctis leaned his head slightly to the side to indicate it was okay, all the while not taking his eyes off of the screen. Prompto grabbed his chin and bent down to kiss Noctis and try to get his attention. Noctis gave Prompto a peck and turned back to his game almost immediately; Prompto wasn’t even sure if their lips had even touched.

With another sigh of displeasure Prompto lowered himself so that he was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on Noctis’s bed. He listened to the tapping of buttons as Noct tried furiously to beat whatever he was playing. Prompto opened up the manga and realized he had in fact not read this particular issue, but he was too distracted to want to read anything right now. Noctis made little squeaks of frustration as he tapped even more furiously on the buttons. Prompto was surprised the DS didn’t break, but also couldn’t help but think how cute Noctis’s noises of frustration were. He shook his head to clear his mind and tried to focus on the new manga chapter.

Prompto read about fives pages when finally Noct’s noises got the better of him and he decided he had to do something. He remembered how Noctis would usually throw himself on Prompto whenever he was in the mood and snuggle up against him. Prompto could never say no when Noctis pulled a move like that, so maybe the same thing would work on him.

Prompto placed the magazine down next to him and then jumped up quickly and threw himself on top of Noct’s back. “Ow! You are heavy! Get off of me,” Noctis cried and squirmed underneath Prompto to try and knock him off.

“No!” Prompto put his full body weight on Noctis and started to wrap his arms around Noct’s chest.

“I swear Prompto, if I die,” he trailed off and focused on his game again.

Prompto ignored Noctis and buried his face into Noct’s back and breathed in his scent. Noctis smelled sweet, almost similar to ice cream, which is why Prompto loved the smell of him so much. He then started trailing kisses down Noct’s back and noticed that goose bumps started to form on Noctis’s skin. Prompto smiled, he couldn’t ignore him completely after all, but he still needed his full attention.

Prompto was already partially hard just from Noct’s noises and goose bumps, and he knew Noctis could probably feel it since it was pressed against him. Prompto was positioned perfectly against Noct’s butt and started to grind against it. Noctis let out a cute squeak before he took a deep breath and groaned in displeasure, trying to not give Prompto the satisfaction that he was distracting him from his game. Prompto smiled again, “Noct makes the cutest noises.”

“Shut up,” Noctis continued to play the game but was obviously more flustered than earlier.

Prompto now started planting kisses at the base of Noct’s back and worked his way up. He knew Noctis’s neck was super sensitive and by making his way up he figured Noctis would become more flustered. When Prompto finally reached Noctis’s neck it only took one kiss before Noctis slammed his DS fairly hard against the pillow his arms were resting on. “Dammit Prompto! Do you know how long I have been trying to beat that boss?” Noctis turned his head so that he was finally looking at his boyfriend who was lying on his back. He had an annoyed expression on his face but his eyes were filled with lust.

Prompto shifted his weight just enough to allow Noctis to turn over onto his back so that they could be face to face, before his lowered himself onto him again. As he lowered himself back down, his lower half brushed against Noct’s who was also hard now. “Doesn’t seem like you wanted to be playing it anyways,” he smiled as he trailed his hand down Noctis’s body and brushed it against the bulge in Noct’s pants.

Noctis closed his eyes and let out a moan, “Yeah well you better take care of that, since it’s all your fault.”

“Of course.” Prompto moved his body so that he was leaning over Noctis again. He trailed his hands back up the boys body and grabbed ahold of Noctis’s chin again and pulled him into a kiss. This time Noctis didn’t just give a peck, but instead kissed Prompto back deeply. They spent their time kissing and nipping at each other’s lips before Prompto brushed his tongue against Noctis’s mouth and Noctis opened up for him. Their tongues intertwined, and not only did Noctis smell sweet, but he also tasted sweet and it was almost intoxicating to Prompto.

Prompto moved his tongue inside of Noctis’s mouth, enjoying the sweetness, but Noctis would also push back with his tongue to gain control of Prompto’s mouth as well. Noctis wasn’t a pushover; in fact Noctis pushed up against Prompto almost as much as Prompto pushed into him and for both boys it just made them want each other even more.

They grinded into each other as they kissed and felt each other’s bulges grow larger as they grinded. Noctis continued to moan and Prompto started to moan as well until finally Prompto pulled away from Noctis’s mouth and placed his on Noct’s neck. Noctis let out a loud squeak and moved his head to the side to allow Prompto better access to his neck. “Do…don’t leave a mark…Ah,” Prompto bit gently into Noctis’s neck, “We have school tomorrow.”

“I know that.” Prompto licked and nibbled on Noctis’s neck, making sure not to leave any marks, even though he wanted to, enjoying the noises and breathlessness of his lover. He then trailed his hands down Noctis’s body and under his shirt. Noctis arched his back so Prompto could push his shirt far enough up so that his nipples were exposed. Noctis’s nipples were already hard but having them now exposed to the cold air made it worse. Prompto moved from Noctis’s neck to one of his nipples and started to lick it, his other hand massaging the other. Noctis brought a hand to his mouth to quite himself down, no longer being able to keep quite on his own; he didn’t want his neighbors to hear him.

“Hello Noctis, I came to deliver some paper work from his Majesty…” Ignis stood in Noctis’s room staring at Prompto, who had moved his mouth away from Noctis’s body, leaning over a shirtless Noct who was biting on his own hand to try and keep himself quite. Both of them had been so into what they were doing they didn’t even hear him come in until he had said something.

“Um…” Noctis started to say.

“I’m sorry! I should have knocked!” Ignis practically ran out of the room and apartment and slammed the door as he went out.

“This is all your fault! You are supposed to lock the door!” Noctis flicked Prompto in the nose, who was still straddling Noctis but now sitting up.

“I’m sorry…should you go after him?” No one actually knew about their relationship and now Noctis’s advisor was the first to find out.

“It’s fine…I’ll talk to him later. Besides I told you, you are dealing with this,” Noctis grinded up against Prompto, “because it’s your fault.”

Prompto smiled, he thought for sure Noctis would want to stop but he was glad he didn’t want to. “First things first,” Prompto got up and ran over to Noctis’s door and locked it, than ran back over to the bed and opened one of the drawers underneath the bed and reached for the back corner where Noctis kept the lube. He grabbed the bottle and placed it on the bed next to them, then straddled Noctis again and pushed him back down.

“You are always so enthusiastic,” Noctis said as he kissed Prompto.

“I just have a really cute boyfriend who makes me go crazy,” Prompto started to grind and make out with Noctis again.

“You don’t need to start all the way over,” Noctis said sounding a bit annoyed.

“Someone is impatient.” Noct’s shirt was still messed up from earlier so Prompto moved down and started to pull on it and Noctis moved his body and arms up so that Prom could pull it up over his head. Noctis then helped remove Prompto’s shirt as well. As soon as their shirts were off Prompto continued to makeout with Noctis but he trailed his hands down his body, played with his nipples again for a brief moment, until he made his way to Noctis’s shorts. Prompto undid the zipper slowly, teasing Noctis, and Noctis retaliating by sinking his fingers slightly into Prompto’s back. As soon as the zipper was undone Prompto pulled down Noctis’s pants and underwear leaving him naked. Noct pulled Prom closer to him so that he could undo his pants as well, and Prompto helped Noctis get him naked.

They both looked at each others naked bodies for a few moments, admiring what they saw until Prompto couldn’t hold back any longer and positioned his head near Noctis’s member. Noctis lay back down on the bed and stared at Prompto as he started to slowly lick him up and down. The view was nice but he had to cover his mouth again to stop himself from being loud. After Prompto was done licking him all over, he slowly opened his mouth and took in Noctis’s tip earning a cute yelp from his lover. He worked his way slowly down his length, only letting in slightly more with every bob of his head until he had Noct’s whole length in his mouth. He looked up at his lovers face and saw that Noctis had his eyes closed and that he was biting down onto one of the pillows. One day he hoped they could do something like this and Noctis could be as loud as he wanted because Noctis’s voice was so sexy, especially when he was turned on.

Satisfied with Noct’s reaction Prompto continued to suck on Noctis while his hands found the lube and he squirted some onto his fingers. He positioned his fingers near Noct’s entranced and massaged it. He then slowly pressed one finger into Noct and listened to his lover’s muted squeak. He moved the finger in and out until it moved easily and then he added another finger. He moved them inside of Noctis, stretching him, and continued to do so until he noticed Noctis starting to rut against his fingers.

“You’re too slow! I’m going to cum if you don’t hurry up. ” He said quickly before biting back down onto his pillow.

Prompto took his mouth off of Noctis and slipped his third finger in. “You really are so impatient.” Without his mouth stimulating Noctis anymore he figured it would be enough to stop Noctis from going over the edge.

He moved his three fingers until he felt they were loose enough and then grabbed the lube again and squirted more into his hand. Noctis watched as Prompto lubed himself up and enjoyed watching Prompto’s face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed touching himself for the moment.

Prompto finished and fixed his eyes on Noctis. He lined himself up with Noct’s entrance and Noctis wrapped his legs around him. He slowly pushed himself into Noct, and moaned as he did so. Even after all of the preparation Noctis was still really tight and it felt amazing. Once he was all the way in he planned to stay there for a moment to allow Noctis’s body some time to adjust but to his surprised Noct started rutting against Prompto. “Ah…Noct…,” he had to hold back his voice. He started to move as well, matching Noct’s pace.

They moved together for sometime before Prompto stopped and leaned down to kiss Noctis. “I’ll make you feel really good if you get on your hands and knees,” he whispered. Noctis shivered at Prompto’s words and let Prompto pull out of him as he positioned himself on his hands and knees with his butt up in the air.

Prompto grabbed onto Noct’s hips and pushed into him, then started to change his angle with each thrust. “This is similar to how we started. Do you want to try playing your game again?”

“Ha ha you are so fun,” Noctis’s voice was cut off by a moan as Prompto finally moved against the place that felt best. Noctis bit down harder into his pillow trying, but not being able to, completely muffle his voice.

“Noct, even your muffled voice is so sexy I can’t stand it.” Prompto thrust harder into Noctis now that he knew for sure he was feeling good. He had to bite down on his lip as well to muffle his own voice, as Noctis grew tighter around him, showing that he was close, and making Prompto closer as well.

Prompto leaned over Noctis and wrapped his hand around his member. He wanted Noctis to feel amazing. He placed kisses on his back, just like he had earlier, and made his way up to Noct’s neck, except this time instead of Noctis losing at his game, he moaned loudly and came all over Prompto’s hand, his chest, and bed. Moments later Prompto came as well and thrust deeply into Noctis, saying his name.

They stayed like that for a few moments panting until Prompto pulled out and then they both collapsed on Noctis’s bed. Neither of them said anything for several minutes but Noctis grabbed Prompto and pulled him close to him so that they could snuggle. They lay entwined until both of them came down from their high and Prompto moved just enough so that he could nuzzle into Noct’s chest. “Are you better now?” Noct teased referring to how obviously horny Prompto was earlier.

“Yeah. You can go back to playing your game and ignoring me,” he chuckled.

“I would like to but unfortunately I have to go explain to my advisor that my boyfriend is an idiot who leaves doors unlocked when people are expected to visit.”

“I’m really sorry about that. That probably doesn’t sound genuine after what just happened but I know I put you in a bad position.”

“Me in a bad position? I didn’t want him to know for your sake. I mean I don’t know how he is taking now knowing that the prince of Lucis is gay, but I do know that he is super over protective and you are probably screwed.”

The thought of Ignis beating up Prompto passed through his head, “Noct save me!”

“I’ll try but if Ignis kills you it’s still your fault.” Noctis leaned up and kissed Prompto and they both laughed. Today was a good day even if Prompto now had to fear for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
